Dead-Lightful Holidays
by Wickerbot
Summary: Holiday specials for The Undead Schoolgirl : Dead Pulse.
1. Chapter 1

_Valentines Day Special._

_Warning: Holiday specials are designed as light hearted, happy and/or funny moments across the holiday caused by U.A.'s resident zombie, rather than a large, singular event that's holiday flavored._

* * *

Mineta tried to ignore the people around him. He wouldn't say he disliked Valentine's Day, but he wasn't fond of it either. Girls would give nice chocolates to the people they liked, special chocolates to the people they loved. As for him, he'd get some off-brand dollar store chocolate, the stuff that basically screamed he was only getting chocolate because it's an obligation of the holiday.

It wasn't the best stuff but hey, free chocolate... only it's not, a month later he had to bring in something too. After all, he had to be thankful.

Thrice the Return, he had to find or make something three times the worth of the chocolates. Again, not the worst thing, after a few years of really trying when baking cookies, he'd gotten a side glance or two once girls realized he could make a good chocolate chip cookie. Never for more than a second.

As he flipped through his homework, giving it a proofread before class started, he wondered if it would be different this year. His fellow classmates, aside from Izuku and Momo, didn't exactly know about how he used to act. He'd made mention once or twice of being a reformed pervert but never went into just how much of a pervert he'd been.

Once he decided his homework was satisfactory, he put it at the corner of his desk, ready to turn it in once collection started. As he did, a plastic-wrapped confection with a white stick was placed on his desk. He looked up to see Izuku with a plastic bag filled with little chocolate balls. She smiled at him and moved to give Denki one of the balls from the plastic bag.

He looked around and saw that Eijiro, Shoto, Tenya, and Katsuki had the same plastic wrapped confections on their desks, while Ochaco and Momo had what looked like a plastic-wrapped cookie. Did he just get nice chocolate from a friend?

After that, he watched as a chocolate chip cookie floated its way over his desk before falling next to the chocolate from Izuku, and then a well-manicured hand put a bonbon on his desk. After that, the other girls came by offering chocolates from what looked like nice boxes of chocolates rather than the cheapest they could find.

Mineta took a bite from the cookie he figured came from Ochaco and felt tears come to his eyes.

Best Valentines Day Ever.

* * *

Katsuki had to keep himself from going straight for the chocolate lollipop Izuku dropped at his desk, instead deciding to occupy his mouth with the bonbon Momo had put on his desk. If he was honest, he hadn't expected a nice piece of obligatory chocolate from her, seeing as the only thing they really had in common was high grades and a desire to keep Izuku safe from freaks.

He wasn't going to complain about it, it was a good fucking bonbon.

When the teacher came into the room, Izuku ran over and pulled a small bag from her backpack to give to him before running back to her desk. He watched as Shota Aizawa looked at the bag and, with a straight face, pulled it open before tilting his head back and pouring a number of what looked like little dark chocolate balls into his mouth. There was some crunching as their teacher chewed with cheeks puffed out and gave Izuku a thumbs up.

Once the teacher put the bag down Katsuki found himself fighting off a laugh. Scrawled on the front of the bag with a sharpie were the words Dark Chocolate Covered Expresso Beans.

A few moments later Shota swallowed and popped his neck. "Alright, Pass your homework to the front row, once it's been collected grab your hero costumes, it's time for some PT." He said without his usual exhausted lethargy. He then grabbed the bag again and poured a dozen or so more of the beans into his mouth.

Katsuki briefly wondered if he should mention Izuku doesn't do store bought stuff on Valentine's.

* * *

Shoto looked at the confection Izuku had given him. It was a chocolate lollipop-shaped, there was no special shape to it, just a ball of chocolate on a stick. Obligation chocolate, but nicer than the ones she was handing out to the other boys in the class.

He wasn't sure how to respond. That wasn't to say he'd never received Valentine's gifts before, he had gone to a private school and had received chocolates. His father trained him after school and he would be given rest days in the form of additional lessons with private tutors. No Todoroki would be homeschooled.

The difficulty came in how different it was from the usual chocolates he'd get. Normally he'd get something heart-shaped and obviously expensive. Sometimes they were homemade, sometimes just particularly expensive, but they were always some sort of confession of love. Come White Day, he'd bring in a few bags of marshmallows and the process would repeat the following year.

On one hand, it wasn't a confession of love, on the other, he couldn't give her a marshmallow.

He stuck the chocolate lollipop into his mouth, keeping it on his right side as he stood up and walked over to get his hero costume. Once his tongue processed the taste of the chocolate he smiled. It was good, solid enough to keep its shape but it still melted in his mouth like smooth cream. A touch on the dark side, enough to let the natural bitterness of the chocolate make itself known just as well as the sugar and milk that made it sweet.

His tongue swirled around it, rolling the chocolate lollipop around the right side of his mouth, it wasn't the best chocolate he'd ever received, it hadn't been wrapped in gold leaf, and there was no design to it... but he liked it... Now he had to figure out what to get her for White Day.

Maybe a flower made of white chocolate petals.

* * *

Rikido was very careful on Valentine's day. His quirk, Sugar Rush, only needed ten grams of sugar to activate, and chocolates well exceeded that. Thankfully the quirk wasn't exactly embarrassing to talk about, so explaining to the girls who gave him chocolates why he wasn't eating them in public generally went well.

Still, it wasn't exactly fun to sit back and fight the temptation to eat sweets alongside your friends, and chocolate wasn't exactly made to sit in a backpack all day long. As such, Rikido usually made sure to pack a few homemade cupcakes to chow down on at lunch, all baked with low sugar.

While his quirk did require activation, accidents and not quite accidents happen. Before he learned to be careful, he'd eaten a number of chocolates just for a small group of girls to startle him. His quirk activated as a defensive reaction and they used his quirks downsides to convince him to carry them home. He didn't get into any trouble for his quirks activation, thankfully, but he learned he had to be careful with it.

As the girls passed chocolates around, he started to profile which people to avoid for the day and who to stay close to. Denki was quickly put on the avoid list, as was Mina, both seemed to be the type to do it as a prank. Shoji and Fumikage were put on the list of people to stay close to, Fumikage seemed like someone who would silently enjoy chocolates, as did Shoji, less temptation that way.

He turned his head to look over to window seats to see Izuku was standing beside his desk, there was a bag of chocolates in one hand, and a wrapped piece of chocolate she was holding out to him specifically. He took it from her hand and smiled. "Thanks..." He said. He had seen how the others were acting towards the candy she'd given them. He didn't want to see it melt, especially since it looked like she'd made each of the chocolates she'd given out herself.

Still, the wrapping on his was different, it was a darker shade than the others, so he gave it a quick sniff. It was definitely high up on the percentage, it smelt nutty, earthy. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment, then smiled.

She'd given him chocolate in the ninety percent range, someone with less than ten grams of sugar in it. He looked at Denki to see it was wrapped in a slightly heavier plastic to keep it from sticking to his hands from static, and when she went to give chocolate to Fumikage, she offered two pieces so Dark Shadow could have one. The look on Fumikage's face when Dark Shadow came out and nuzzled the girl before taking the chocolate almost makes him burst into laughter.

He unwrapped the chocolate she'd given him and popped it into his mouth, chewing on it as his fellow classmates ate their own chocolates. It was good, he'd have to exchange recipes with her._  
_

* * *

Neito chuckled to himself as he walked into the lunchroom. The night before he had already bought a bag of marshmallows, all he needed now was to wait and get his chocolate from the girls in Class 1-A and wait until White Day. He would make a big scene of declining each and every one of them with the marshmallows and embarrass the lot of them by implying not only had they been rejected, but all they could afford was the cheapest of chocolates. With their spirits down he was sure Class 1-B would be able to prove themselves the better class and keep that position. It would be too eas-

"Here you go!"

He looked up to see Izuku Midoriya behind the kitchen counter with Lunch Rush, putting chocolates and cookies on the trays of every boy and girl who came up for their lunch. He ground his teeth a bit, oh well, so he wouldn't be able to use his plan on here, there were still six other girls in Class 1-A, it would still-

"Enjoy!"

Looking further he saw the rest of Class 1-A's female population doing the same thing! Damn it!

He tried to come up with a new plan... he couldn't mock them for helping Lunch Rush, the last thing he wanted to do was anger the hero who makes them food every day. Maybe he could use this chance to try and figure out her quirk, yeah, when she hands the candy over he'll pretend to be apologetic and in doing so took her hand. Once he had her quirk copied he'd prove himself better with it, superior to her and the rest of Class 1-A. It was per-

As she put a ball of chocolate on his plate, he realized she was wearing plastic gloves. He forced out a thank you and left to eat his lunch. Damn 1-A idiots, making him spend more money... he'd have to buy proper chocolates now...

"Like this?"

"Uh-huh, then next month on White Day you'll get chocolate!"

"Huh..."

_'Traitor!'_ Neito thought to himself as he watched Pony interact with the rich girl of class 1-A, Momo Yaoyarozu. How could she-

"Hey, Neito, stop gawking and keep moving you're holding up the line!"

"Haaaaaah!?"

_'I'm surrounded by traitors!'_ He thought as Itsuka waved for him to keep moving with a ladle, they were all involved, every one of his female classmates was working with the enemy!

How is he supposed to prove they're better than class 1-A if they're working with class 1-A!?

"Move it!" "Stop holding up the line!" "Maybe he's not used to getting such nice chocolates..." "Probably, he seems like a total weirdo...

He stiffened before moving to get the rest of his lunch as well as the obligatory chocolates from his classmates and 1-A. His plan was backfiring, how could this happen!?

Damn Class 1-A! Damn them!

* * *

**"Alright you zygotes, it's time for Hero Training and we've got a twist prepared for you today!"** All-Might said as he stood in front of a group of people dressed in civilian clothing. **"Today's a holiday, a day where people get to be happy and give thanks to their coworkers, friends, and even admit to their feelings without worry. Unfortunately, there are villains who would use that to their advantage!"**

All-Might gestured to the people around him. **"With us are professional rescue victims from the Help Us Company, they'll be acting the part of civilians for you to keep safe. Amongst them are a few sidekicks who volunteered to act as villains as well as civilians! Here's the scenario!"** He said as the group disbanded into the streets of the fake city they were in. **"A nearby hospital has reported that they've gotten a recent influx of people coming in for treatment after they lost control of their quirks, causing them to hurt themselves as well as those around them!"**

**"Your job is to help contain the damage, get harmed civilians to safety, and investigate what is causing this sudden explosion in quirk related accidents!"**

All-Might then stepped to the side to reveal a box.** "In addition, we'll be drawing lots to see whose patrol had them in the area before the call for assistance went out, it'll be their job to work the preliminary investigation and find out where to start when the rest of the team arrives. The rest of you will be scattered at random to different parts of the campus and will have to make your way here in a timely manner!"**

Tenya took a deep breath before popping another chocolate into his mouth, this one from Mina. It tasted nice, a sweet milk chocolate ball with a soft center. It was times like this he was reminded that U.A. is the best hero school. Even on a holiday, they found time to ensure they received the knowledge they needed, even using the holiday to impart specific nuances. Which meant he had to be ready to take it all in, to learn. It also meant he had to keep his classmates in line and focused as well!

He turned to his classmates and was about to ask everyone to line up shoulder to shoulder. As soon as he opened his mouth though he saw Izuku and the other girls were missing.

"Here you go All-Might!"

Tenya looked back to All-Might to see the seven girls in his class crowded around All-Might, with Toru and Izuku holding up a basket filled with chocolates.** "Ah, thank you Izuku, Toru, Kyoka, Momo, Ochaco, Mina, Tsuyu!"** All-Might said as he took the basket from them. The girls then bowed slightly before heading back to rejoin their classmates.

"Everyone, please stand in a single line, shoulder to shoulder! Denki, if you could set your headset to the usual channel and hand out the general use headsets!"

"No problem Prez!"

All-Might watched as the class got their equipment ready as if they were interns going on patrol. As they did he looked in the basket the girls had given him, he was willing to bet the chocolates with pink wrappers were from Mina and Toru, while the ones with simple plastic came from Ochaco, Kyoka, and Tsuyu. A rather expensive looking set of bonbons were likely from Momo, but he didn't see what Izuku had gotten him...

He opened the basket to move some things around and saw a hint of red and white. Digging a bit, he found a bag of small cookies with stripes of red and white chocolate and blue squares on the upper left corners... She made him American Flag Cookies...

He would not squeal in front of his students, he would Not Squeal.

He put the basket to the side with some hesitance before moving to start drawing lots. **"Alright, our on-site team will be comprised of Denki Kaminari, Kyoka Jiro, Ochaco Uraraka, and Tenya Iida! On-site team, pair up and head into the city to begin patrol! Everyone else please head back to the bus so other members of the staff can get you all to your starting positions! Once everyone is in position, you'll all receive a report from Nezu, that will be your sign to begin the investigation!"** All-Might said, the students all nodded and went where they were told to go. Once they were out of sight he deflated to his civilian form and Nezu came out from his hiding place with a pair of cups in his paws. Toshinori took the cookies Izuku had made and grabbed one as Nezu handed him a cup of tea. "Ah, thank you, sir."

As Toshinori dipped the cookie into the tea, Nezu shivered before shaking his head and bringing his own cup of tea to his lips. "Heathen..."

* * *

Gunhead tapped a finger on his desk. He needed to find a bar, one that had enough room for his agency to meet up at. Valentine's Day was a bit difficult to celebrate for heroes, they had to spend most of the day patrolling the streets and keeping an eye out for villains and thugs. Usually, he fixed that by finding a bar and requesting a certain time of the day for his agency to come and party, exchange holiday gifts, that sort of thing. The problem this year was a few other agencies figured out his usual trick and pulled it themselves, so all the good bars were booked.

He sighed and closed his laptop just in time for someone to knock on his office door. "It's open." He said, sitting up and making sure everything was on straight, wouldn't do to not look professional. He didn't expect Inko Midoriya to walk in with the most randomly decorated basket he's ever seen in his life. "Inko, how can I help you today, is U.A. treating Izuku alright?"

Inko smiled and nodded. "They are, she's doing rather well. I came by to give you something, actually." She said, lifting the basket onto his desk. A closer look revealed more details about the decorations. An electric blue bat under a much larger and more detailed bat, two dark green flowers, and the number eight surrounded by little zeros. There was also a small picture of dynamite, tinsel that looked like strips of metal, and a purple brain. "We thought we should make you something, for saving our children back then and continuing to help them after everything that happened."

Inside the basket was Dozens of chocolates, enough for his whole agency. "I am sooo making this the centerpiece of the party, with a camera, I might just get an image of Retribution's face, maybe even a tear in his eye."

"A Valentine's day party, where will you be going?"

Gunhead held back from tapping his fingertips together. "Uh... still working on that, all the good bars in town are booked..."

" ... You were going to celebrate Valentine's day, a day when women and girls can confess their love to the ones they love... in a bar?"

He shouldn't have said that... he should Not have said that...

Inko gave him a smile as she pulled out her phone. "I think I might know a nice place, they'd love for a hero agency to reserve a room or two."

"Now now, that's not-"

" Did you know hearts are rather small considering how important they are to our survival?"

"This place got a name?"

He wasn't going to push harder than that, he'd seen what she could do in the dojo, no thanks. The wallet was feeling a bit heavy anyway... he wasn't whimpering.

He wasn't!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dead-Lightful Holidays**_

_**March 14th: White Day**_

* * *

Tenya smiled as he carried two boxes of white chocolate candies. Fourteen hand-made candies, seven girls in class 1-A, seven in class 1-B. He also had a few other boxes in his bag to thank those who had given him chocolates from outside of the hero course. White day had come and it was finally time to repay the girls for their generosity from Valentines day.

He walked up to the door to classroom 1-A, turned the knob, and walked in. He was fifteen minutes early and normally he was the first to arrive.

Normally.

Tenya blinked as he looked at a large number of boys placing various gifts around the desks of his female classmates. The gifts ranged from teddy bears, to boxes of chocolates, to flower bouquets, to a set of piglets made of white chocolate. "Um... hello!" He said, waving at the boys. They all turned towards him with shadowed eyes and low growls. "I am Tenya Iida, and I'm sure they'll be very thankful for the gifts!"

The boys just kept growling, and Tenya frowned. "Is everything alright, you seem angered by something... are you embarrassed you were caught?"

"The Competition, get him!" One of the boys yelled before the group charged straight at Tenya. The young hero-in-training jolted at the sudden aggression and ran for it, the boys trying desperately to keep up with him. Leaving a somewhat shocked Mina and Toru behind at the entrance to the classroom.

"Wow... he comes in early." Toru said, getting a nod from Mina. "So, Operation: Disappearing Chocolates is a go?"

"Hold on." Mina said as she walked into the classroom. There was piles of gifts all around their desks, way more than either of them had expected. "... Jackpot, who would have thought helping out in the kitchen with Lunch Rush, handing out chocolates would net us this much stuff."

"Huh-that's a lot, what do I do, oh no oh no oh no oh no..."

Toru and Mina turned to see Izuku looking at her pile of chocolate with an embarrassed look on her face. The two girls looked towards each other and grinned. "Operation: Rabbit Temple!"

"Wait wha-eek!"

"Hold still!"

* * *

Shota Aizawa twitched as he realized certain students had gone and done something stupid. It hadn't taken long, he discovered it the moment he woke up from his nap and looked at his students. Mina and Toru were holding back laughter as they stood on either side of Izuku's desk, Katsuki looked ready to explode, Ochaco was failing to hold back her laughter, and Mashirao, Fumikage, and Mezo all looked done with life. Kyoka was snickering alongside Denki, Hanta, and Eijiro, Shoto was just staring at Izuku's desk, Rikido was rubbing the bridge of his nose, Yuga was shooting a lower powered laser through his belt so it arced over Izuku's desk and stopped at the window, Mineta was looking over his book, and Momo biting her lower lip to keep from laughing. Finally, Tsuyu and Koji were both tending to Tenya, who looked like he'd taken a tumble downhill.

"... Okay, what's going on."

"Welcome to the Zombie Bunny Temple, have you brought an offering for it's goddess?" Mina said. The dam burst and Ochaco burst into full laughter along with Momo, Toru, Denki, Hanta, and Kyoka. A small explosion echoed through the room as Katsuki started grinding his teeth. "Shoto and Katsuki brought offerings."

Shota guessed it was likely the All-Might shaped white chocolates those two had brought in. Around Izuku's desk Mina and Toru had used Izuku's various presents to make a box fort, leaving just a small slot for Izuku to peer through. "And why exactly hasn't she broken out of the 'temple'?"

"Because the nerd doesn't want to accidentally ruin any of the gifts those damn extras brought her." Katsuki said, still looking as if he planned to kill everyone in the room. Shota sighed and rubbed his temples before walking out of his sleeping bag and over to Izuku's desk.

He looked at the fortress of boxes before deciding to say screw it and taking a package of white chocolate candies and sticking them through the slot. "Thank you..."

"The Zombie Bunny Goddess has spoken!" Mina and Toru both exclaimed, giving Shota a momentary headache.

"Alright, everyone get to your seats..." He said as he pulled a small stack of papers from his sleeve and passing them out. "Now, as it's White Day, we're going to have a specialized heroics class today... and your tests from yesterday will be decide what sort of roll you'll be fulfilling the first time around."

He put the last test on Mina's desk, getting an audible gulp from the pink girl before heading back to his desk and grabbed his thermos of coffee, making sure to get the right side facing towards Mina before taking a swig. There was a whine from the girl as he put the thermos down.

"... Thanks for the drink, by the way." Shota said as he let go of his 'Student's Tears' thermos and pulled a textbook from his desk. "Turn to page four hundred ninety three."

* * *

Neito took a few calming breaths as he got ready for what he had to do. He'd been given nice chocolates, he couldn't call them love chocolates because class 1-A had given _every boy_ _in the school_ the same chocolates. That meant he had to give them chocolate, good chocolate... he had to admit he appreciated the gesture.

"Come on, it's not admitting defeat... the war is just on hold, like with any other war when an important holiday to both sides comes up, yeah." Neito said. "And besides, I can still prove I'm better, just need to show them I'm still strong despite this!"

Neito's fellow classmates rolled their eyes as they waited for him to knock on the door. "Come on, just knock so we can exchange gifts, we don't have all day for you to work out how to be pompous when you're handing over chocolate!" Togaru growled, holding a set of white chocolate butterflies.

He nodded to himself before knocking on the door to Class 1-A. It was a free period, a good time to exchange gifts and make it clear he wasn't going to back down yet! The door opened and he saw Katsuki peering out from the crack in the door. "... Hi?" Neito said, holding up the box of chocolates. Katsuki groaned and opened the door to let him in. Neito smirked and walked in to see the girls of Class 1-A munching on chocolates except for Izuku who's desk was still surrounded by a box fort. "What the-"

The blond hero-in-training found a large hand wrapping around him and moving him aside. "H-Hey, what gives!?"

"Hey, we're here to exchange White Day gifts." Itsuka said. "Looks like you girls pulled in a good haul."

"You know it!" Mina replied, giving a thumbs up as the girls of Class 1-B came into the classroom. Neito's eye twitched as he watched his classmates become all buddy buddy with Class 1-A. He sighed before heading over to where the box fort around Izuku's desk and looking at the slot in the front. He noticed a glimmer, likely Izuku's eyes peering out from the fort built around her. He contemplated teasing her... and decided against it, he was technically at a disadvantage, being in her home turf.

"... Here." He said, taking a chocolate from his box and rolling it through the slot.

"... Thank you."

"The Zombie Bunny Goddess has Spoken!"

"Would you stop that already!?"

* * *

Nezu hummed to himself as he waited on Snipe's shoulder for the students to arrive. He could hardly wait to see how they'd react to the days training. According to Shota he wanted his lowest scoring students to be the victims while his highest scoring students would be the villains. He wondered just want sort of chaos Momo, Shoto, Izuku, and Momo would be able to cause. He always enjoyed watching his students as they made mistakes, learned from them, and grew.

Maybe it was the fact that a part of him knew whatever he was, it lived in packs and he had thus pack bonded with the various teachers and students in his school.

Sometimes it hurt, he'd hear about U.A. alumni dying or leaving the ranks of heroes and sidekicks. About the sidekicks of his teachers falling to villains or finding themselves unable to keep up with the rigors of hero work. The worst pains came from heroes who fell into villainy and corruption.

As such, he made sure come down to join in on the hero training, make sure it was stressful, make sure it put the fear of death into his students. Better they learn now better than later. Besides, it was fun to play with them, like an older dog surrounded by puppies. He chuckled to himself as the students of Class 1-A started to come out from the changing area in their costumes. "It's good to see everyone today, now, I'm sure you're all wondering _where _All-Might is. Today I've decided each of you need to learn about the sort of villains who play games from the shadows, villains of the mind rather than body and more over, villains who work together."

Nezu jumped off of Snipe's shoulder and walked up to the students. "As such, each round two of you will be selected as the initial victims that lead our intrepid heroes to search for the mastermind... Me." He said, he noticed a few looked excited, others looked confused... and Momo, Tenya, and Izuku all went pale. Good, they remembered just what his quirk is and realized just how difficult this might be for them.

"The scenario is this, you're all called in to investigate a sudden change in behavior in a community. A number of women are suddenly disappearing from their homes, jobs, or on the way to either. There are no signs of struggle, as if they just decided to walk out on their families." Snipe explains as he pops his neck. "Similar to your Valentines scenario, your superiors feel it might be a result of a villain using the holiday to his advantage. Rather than chaos however you're dealing with what appears to be a mass kidnapping. You've been deployed as you're all still new to the hero scene and might be underestimated or completely overlooked. You'll get your pairing instructions and locations soon, for now get ready in the mock HQ as if you'd just been briefed on the mission."

Nezu grinned at them and started to make his way into town, putting in an earpiece to he'd be able to contact his traitors for this round and tell them who to take down first.

Eraserhead might complain about how he interfered with certain things... but truly, none of the other teachers knew how to set up a board quite like he did. Besides, it gave him a chance to return Izuku's gift and set the game up to really push their buttons and make sure they understood the dangers of heroism.

Izuku opened the locker assigned to her and found a small package of chocolates with a simple note on it. She sighed in relief after reading, then smiled before popping one into her mouth. "Thank you, Mr. Mastermind."

_"You're welcome Izuku, your target is Mina Ashido, followingshich you are to see to ensuring your partner is led to the following areas. You don't know why you have gut instincts telling you where to go, you don't remember killing Mina Ashido."_

Nezu sat back in his seat, watching various cameras as everything began to start.

* * *

All-Might gulped and scratched at his chin, looking at various white presents at a shop. There was a lot of things great about being a famous hero that were nice, some that were bad, and some there were embarrassing and or creepy as all hell. A few good things included discounts at stores, ease in getting appointments with the best people in any field of study in the event you needed a check-up or second opinion, and presents from people who just wanted to thank him for his actions. A few bad things included the sheer number of attempts on his life a day which ranged from pathetic to legitimately scary, having to deal with products being made in his name without his consent, like bras 'so strong it's like your breasts are being held tight by All-Might', and the difficulty of going _anywhere_ in a reasonable amount of time due to reporters and paparazzi.

One of the more embarrassing things dealing with trying to find products you didn't endorse as gifts, because really, it's not classy to hand someone a chocolate figurine in your own likeness. He also didn't want to deal with the off-chance that someone would hear about him giving the girls at U.A. chocolate versions of himself to stick in their mouths, too many ways that could go _horribly_ wrong. One would think he could just find another hero... but the rest of the candies were Endeavor, and he didn't feel any better about giving her chocolate based off of him either. He didn't hate the man, faults aside he was one of the few heroes who actively tried to keep up with his arrest records, which helped keep the streets clear.

That said... She did have a friend in the mans son, and he wasn't subtle about his dislike of the man. He'd hate their friendship to go downward due to a sudden blast of ice ruining her chocolate, or for the boy to start buying too much Endeavor merchandise just to watch her crush the mans head in her teeth.

So he had to make his own candies, a simple toffee that wouldn't be _that _hard right? She was a teenager and she made dozens... He was so, so horribly wrong. First he tried to make the mix for the main part of the toffee... which ended in disaster about six times before he got the temperature right. Once he had it make and cooling he went to make the chocolate... which only went wrong twice, the first time because he tried to melt them in a saucepan and being in a hurry put the heat too high. But he was finally done, he'd made toffee...

A toffee so chewy that it bend under it's own weight raw steak.

**"... I'm sure I did everything right..."**

"It's a bit humid today, there's a storm coming in after all."

All-Might turned to see Inko Midoriya walking into the kitchen with a basket... a basket nearly as big as she was. **"Ah, Mrs. Midoriya… do you need help with that?"**

"Oh no, I've got it, thank you but I'm sure you have more important things to do than help me with a present... especially given the state of the kitchen."

All-Might rubbed the back of his head, it was indeed a mess... he'd eventually given up on trying to clean up on his failures and just got other dishes. **"No-one is more important than someone in need of assistance, we should always take time to help each other.**" He said as walked over to help her with the basket. **"Who sent this anyway?"**

"Gunhead and his agency, apparently having your valentines day plans moved from a bar to a restaurant that actually has VIP rooms designed for parties earns you candy from everyone involved. I'm just thankful it's for all the women here, if it was just for me it'd be a complete waste of good chocolate."

The basket eventually found a place on the counter, and Inko sighed in relief once it's weight was fully off her shoulders. "... So, White day candy for the students who got you something I take it?"

**"Do you think they'll like it... or just that I made it?"**

Inko looked at the toffee and poked it with a wooden spoon... it jiggled. "... It looks like someone's in need of assistance, get the ingredients back out, we'll get it right this time."

**"H-Huh, surely it's not that-"**

"She gave him a look, and then pointed at the still jiggling toffee, and then the fridge. **"... Yes ma'am."**

* * *

_… I forgot it was White Day until I searched for what day it was..._


End file.
